


Make it Better

by greeniethewritermouse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Kuroko, only really romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with Kuroko but he was going to try and make him feel better anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Kagami Taiga wasn’t the most sensitive of guys, feelings that had nothing to do with basketball were out of his area of expertise. But he could tell the second that Kuroko walked into the classroom that morning that something was off. 

His blue-haired shadow was distracted, and almost morose and his eyes were bloodshot and underlined with dark circles, like he’d been up all night crying or something. 

Now Kagami wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with Kuroko, and he wasn’t actually sure it was a good idea for him to try and get involved, but he really couldn’t stand to see him like this so he was resolved to try his best to make Kuroko feel better. 

Which brought him to faking a medical appointment in order to leave practice early and running down to the Maji Burger to buy Kuroko a vanilla shake. 

He found Kuroko where he expected to find him, sitting on the bench next to that old streetball court where they’d first played one-on-one, staring at his phone.

"Oi, Kuroko." 

Kagami nudged his partner’s shoulder with the to-go cup, “For you.”

"Kagami-kun, thank you very much, but what are you doing here? Don’t you have a check-up?"

"Ah, I lied to get out of practice early and get that for you," he admitted, "You’ve been upset about something all day, so I just thought maybe this would make you feel a bit better."

"Thank you," said Kuroko again, more quietly. 

He took a sip of his milkshake tilting his head so that his hair hid his eyes, 

"It’s delicious," he said after a long moment, "That was very thoughtful of you, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, well," said Kagami dropping heavily onto the bench next to Kuroko a slight flush touching his cheeks, "If you want to talk, I can’t promise I’ll get it but I can listen. And if there’s anything I can do—"

Kuroko turned to him and his, usually unreadable blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Whoa!" said Kagami, more than a bit alarmed, "I didn’t mean—please don’t cry!"

"I’m sorry, Kagami-kun," said Kuroko thickly, dashing at his eyes with his shirtsleeve. 

It was useless, the tears continued to quietly overflow Kuroko’s eyes and the other boys was forced to hide his face against his knees. 

"What—what’s wrong?" asked Kagami, a bit fearfully gingerly rubbing at Kuroko’s back. 

"It’s Nigou," Kuroko explained, "He’s been really sick since last night and I had to take him to the vet. They’ve had him all day and they say they still don’t know what’s wrong and they want to keep him overnight."

"Oh," said Kagami, feeling a short clench of worry in his gut, "Kuroko I—what can I do?"

"Can you just—hold onto me, really tightly, and maybe not tell anyone that I cried?"

"Yeah," sighed Kagami, "Yeah, of course. C’mere."

Kuroko was quick to set aside his cup and climb into Kagami’s lap, winding his arms around his neck and burying his face in the junction between the redhead’s neck and shoulder. 

Kagami enveloped Kuroko’s slight body with his arms, squeezing tightly enough that Kuroko couldn’t forget he was there but not tight enough to cause discomfort, and setting his chin down on the top of Kuroko’s head. Studiously ignoring the hot wetness sliding down his neck to soak into his shirt collar and the occasional shudder that wracked his partner’s smaller frame.


End file.
